


Being parents for a while

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Godfather and uncle, Grace (OC) - Freeform, Kid and Law being parents, Lammy is just really ill, Lammy is still alive tho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and Law are looking after their godchild/niece and in the end they became brothermommy and brotherdaddy for her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being parents for a while

Being parents for a while

Kid stared down at the little infant in front of him, then back up to his best friend and his wife. Slowly he bent down to her and picked the tiny one up so they could be on eye level. She was four now and a sweet little one, a bit shy, but when she smiled it was like the whole room lit up immediately. 

“So… you gonna look after her bro? I mean… you are her godfather after all and… yeah she’s better now...”

Kid slowly nodded and was still looking at the tiny girl, who now was sitting on his arms, tugging at his still slightly wet hair. She had been ill for so long and he couldn’t see her often, because he had been away for a few years himself sadly. It was strange. He had been with them, when the little girl had been born. Together with his lover. It had been funny and strange. Killer and Lammy. They were such a tooth rotting sweet family. 

“Ish Lawshie here too?”

The redhead looked up and his face was screaming in question who the tiny one was talking about.

“I think your uncle is still at work, my sweet one?”

Oh!!! So she was talking about Law! He grinned and slowly shook his head. 

“No Lawshie is in the bathroom. He has a day off.”

And it was the exact moment when Law decided to emerge the bathroom himself, already fully dressed and with dried hair, not like Kid. He was still topless, like he often was and had wet hair. Grace smiled widely and began to wiggle on Kid’s arm and he let her down. 

“Uncle Lawshie!!!”

She run up to him, hugging his leg and he patted her light brown haired head, looking up at his brother-in-law and his sister. 

“What is the matter?”

“They want to go on vacation and ask us to take care of the tiny sun for them.”

Law rose an eyebrow at his sister who just turned red and mumbled something so Killer took over, having his arm around her waist. Kid read the tension and went to the little girl, gathered her up again and let her ‘fly’ into the living room, while Law, Lammy and Killer could talk in the kitchen. Something was wrong and he wanted to protect the little ray of sunshine. She laughed while he was whirling her round and round till they both flop down on the sofa.

“It’s more like because… Lamy need to see this doctor and we have to be around there for two weeks… we don’t want to have Grace see her…”

Lammy sighed softly and looked at her brother with tired eyes. She had been ill since she was born and it hurt Law as much as it hurt her. He couldn't help her, because he wasn't the right doc she needed.

“Okay. We will take her in for the two weeks.”

He will take some more days off so he could be with his niece as well. Killer and Lammy smiled softly. Law’s little sister went towards him and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Thank you, Lawsie… I know you take good care of her. Like you did with me, when I we were younger.”

He smiled himself and nodded shortly. They bid their goodbyes to each other and with tears in her eyes Lammy went with Killer towards their car and drove off.

Two weeks. Two weeks were manageable!

 

And at first it had been easy. Grace was a cute little girl and she laughed and smiled a lot. She played with Kid and he was like a big brother for her. Everything was good and perfect during the days. But in the middle of the nights she began to scream and yell in panic and fear. 

“MOMMY!!! DADDY!!! WHERE ARE YOU? DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Kid always rushed to her side, scooped her up in his arms and hold her close to his wide chest. 

“Shh… I’m here… Mommy and Daddy will come back soon. Everything is good.” 

And he hummed softly a little tune. Law had always loved it, when Kid sang and he stood in the doorway, watching his lover with the little girl in his arms. She had seem so little and lost in the bed in their guestroom. Now she was sleeping on Kid’s naked chest, her head resting on the side where his heart was pounding away rhythmically. The redhead looked up at him, with a soft smile on his lips, while he hold her close and stroked along her back. 

After this she tends to go to them in the middle of the night, when the nightmares wake her up. Law always wakes up first because of the soft tapping of her naked feet on the hardwood floor of their room. 

“Lawsie? Can I…. can I sleep here tonight?”

Even if he had told her that this was only Kid and his bed he always lifted the blanket and she cuddled against his chest. The softly snoring redhead behind him turned to them and wrapped his arm around his waist and cuddled against his back. 

“Kiddo is loud… like daddy…”

“Yeah… he’s like a chainsaw in the forest, don’t you think?”

“Like a big bear… just… not as hairy and fluffy.” 

She giggled and Law smiled, kissing the top of her head.

“Sleep now, little sunshine.”

The two weeks went by in a blur of laughter, less tears in the evening by the passing days, bringing the little girl to the kindergarten and cooking with her. They came wrap their schedules around the little girl and as much as they were glad that the two weeks would soon be over they both hated the fact as well. The little girl had grown at the two men and she became more and more their own little daughter. 

So when the day came, that Lammy and Killer came back from the hospital. While Lammy seemed to be better off, Law was miserable and grumpy. He just let them in and went into the bedroom. Kid was with her in the living room, when Killer and Lammy entered it.

“MOMMY DADDY!!!” 

Grace jumped up and run towards them and Killer scooped her up, which made her laugh out loud and they looked so happy. 

“Are you better?”

The young woman smiled at him, with tears rolling down her beautiful face and she nodded. 

“Yes. The …. The therapy is working! They… they found the source and it’s.. It’s finally curable now!”

“So mommy will be well now?”

Graces azure blue eyes lit up like a firework and sparkled when her mother nodded at her question.

“Yes, my little one. Mommy will be well now! But I have to go there a few times more… Maybe…”

“She will come here.” 

Kid decided and Killer smiled thankfully at his best friend. 

“Now Grace we should go home and give Kid and Law a bit alone time, hm?” 

“Yes!! Bye bye uncle Kiddo! Can I say bye bye to uncle Lawsie too?”

Lammy was impressed, that she had lost her little speaking problem while she was here. She had grown so much and so she let her down. First she ran to Kid, hugging his leg tightly and when he had scooped her up shortly to give her a kiss on the cheek she giggled happily.

Fast she run towards the bedroom and jumped on the bed on which Law was lying. She knew that sometimes, when Law came back from work he tend to lay down for an hour to get some sleep, but he hadn’t been to work now. 

“Lawsie?”

He didn’t answered, he just slept and she looked down sadly, but went back to the door.

“Bye bye Lawsie. I love you.”

She closed the door again and Law suppressed the loud sobs, which now quietly shook his hole body. He felt so alone and he could hear the other’s saying good bye themselves and the door closing. A few moments later he heard the door to the bedroom open and he felt Kid’s arms around his body and his own warm body pressing tightly against his back.

But he turned around towards him fast and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“I couldn't... say bye. I just... I miss her already… So much… I… I…”

“I know, babe… I miss her too. But she’s not gone forever you know? And she’s not even that far away! We can visit her every now and then and she can come visit us, you know? If you want… we can leave the guest room like it is now… like… a second room for her.”

And Law nodded against his chest, just sniffling now and then and Kid just held him, stroked along his back and started to sing quietly for him. They both slept little to nothing this night, missing their little niece already dearly but they got used to it and the little girl came visiting them with her parents almost everyday, when they weren’t at work. 

The family grew strong and tight. Killer and Lammy even moved into one of the apartments in the same apartment house as them, when the previous tenant moved out of it. Even if they couldn’t have children on their own, they had Grace and they had become her brotherdaddy and brothermommy, like she had called them.

She was their little princess and they both loved their role as spoiling uncles.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it seems a litte rushed, but I hope you like it anyway!! They are both cute dorks around their little princess!


End file.
